Gourmet Pelican
The Gourmet Pelican is an FOE found in Etrian Odyssey Nexus. Gourmet Pelican (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The Gourmet Pelican is found in the Abyssal Shrine starting from B3F. These birds are stationary FOEs, rotating about their position and glancing around a few ways. When the player enters their direct line of sight, they turn aggressive and begin pursuit until the player leaves the area. However, instead of returning to their original perch, the Pelican will withdraw to the nearest high ground and remain on sentry there. Manipulating the positions of the Pelicans is key to several floor puzzles, especially if they end up obstructing certain other FOEs in the floor. In-battle, the Gourmet Pelican is a large damage sponge, but focuses its skill set on curse recoil damage. The first thing it does in battle is use Furious Glare to curse the entire party, and will recast it every 5 turns. In between, it will spend a turn preparing an attack, which signals the use of Strike Barrage. This telegraphing is done at least once every 3 turns. When the Gourmet Pelican reaches 80% HP, it summons a Forbidden Fruit into the battle. This telegraphs it using Gorge to eat the Forbidden Fruit, gaining an attack boost and earning the Forbidden Fruit's healing. If the Forbidden Fruit is killed before it can eat, the Gourmet Pelican wastes its turn. It repeats this behaviour at 50% and 30% HP, calling in two and three Fruits respectively. Below 65% HP, its charging can also telegraph Puke Shower, an ice attack that can inflict several debilitating ailments. The first telegraph will, without fail, be Puke Shower, and all subsequent telegraphs will have a chance of it either being Puke Shower or Strike Barrage. As this enemy's entire skill set uses its head, landing a head bind will render it incapable of fighting for a long while. Be aware of the Forbidden Fruits that it calls into battle, as they can easily lift a head bind and interrupt the battle's momentum. Fighting through a Gourmet Pelican and its summons will become a draining task as the party would effectively be hacking through at least 180,000 HP total, so disabling the Forbidden Fruits as they show up becomes important. Try not to milk the Forbidden Fruits in this fight for their drops. A battle can only yield 8 monster drops at maximum, and getting the Forbidden Fruits' conditional drops may prevent the Pelican's own drops from appearing in the battle's results. Skills *'Puke Shower' (Uses Head): Ranged ice attack to the entire party, may inflict head bind/panic/paralyze/poison. *'Strike Barrage' (Uses Head): 3-5 random melee cut attacks across the entire party. *'Furious Glare' (Uses Head): May curse the entire party. *'Gorge' (Uses Head): Kills a Forbidden Fruit to gain an attack buff for 3 turns. Drops *'Pelican Tail' *'Abyssal Pouch' ** Unlocks the Endyma (75 DEF, 116 MDF, Arm Bind Resist ↑↑), the strongest armor for Pugilists. Conditional Drop To obtain the Abyssal Pouch, kill the Gourmet Pelican while it is panicking. Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus FOE